


Together [Fanart]

by rexinasofia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexinasofia/pseuds/rexinasofia
Summary: An ode to character development... From standing side to side and yet not seeing eye to eye, to finding oneself in awe of the other, to holding hands and realizing their best chance is together.





	Together [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenpuppies_at_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenpuppies_at_heart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flock Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937363) by [goldenpuppies_at_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenpuppies_at_heart/pseuds/goldenpuppies_at_heart). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Supernova mods for launching the all-new Protostar Challenge this round! And thanks to goldenpuppies_at_heart for her lovely story, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937363/chapters/26984517)!


End file.
